I liebe dich, aber ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben
by Neko-chichi
Summary: Ace/Nami Ruffy/Nami  Nami trennt sich von der Crew um Abstand zu Ruffy zu bekommen nachdem sie von ihm unbewusst eine Abfur bekommen hatte. Sich in irh eigenes Abenteuer stürzend trifft sie auf Ace...
1. Chapter 1

_Tut mir leid Leute, aber ich kann nicht bei euch bleiben. Die Qual ihn jeden Tag zu sehen, wie er eine andere liebt und mich nicht mal ein zweites mal ansieht, sei es ob ich lächle oder traurig bin, ist einfach zu groß. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus und deshalb muss ich gehen… es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich finde keine andere Lösung. Hoffentlich kommst du mit Robin zusammen Ruffy, ich drück dir die Daumen das du Glücklich wirst._

_Mit diesen Gedanken sprang ich von der Reling und auf den Waver, dann fuhr ich schnell los. Als ich bereits ein Stück weg war, sah ich noch mal zurück und eine kleine Träne rollte über meine Wange, ich würde nicht mehr zurück kommen. Schnell wischte ich das verräterische Ding weg und fuhr los, den Lockport hatte ich zurück gelassen, aber in der letzten Stadt hatte ich mir einen Internal Port geholt, welcher auf eine Insel führte die nicht auf unserer Route lag. Der Waver war schnell, wenn ich nicht anhielt dürfte ich bei Sonnenaufgang bereits ankommen._

_Ich behielt recht und mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen sah ich die Insel am Horizont. Den Waver versteckte ich sicher in einer kleinen Bucht, dann ging ich los in die Stadt, ich brauchte etwas zu essen. Proviant würde ich mir nicht holen, wie sollte ich den denn auch frisch halten, ich wusste nicht so viel über Lebensmittel wie Sanji. Ich ging also durch die Stadt, vor einem Laden tummelten sich die Leute nur so. „Habt ihr gehört? Vergiftet, sofort tot!" Kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor das Gerede der Leute und als ich mich zwischen ihnen durch quetschte und den Laden betrat bot sich mir ein Bild bei dem ich sofort anfing zu lachen. _

_Ace war mal wieder beim essen eingeschlafen und wie immer dachten die Leute er wäre tot. Ich setzte mich lachend neben ihn. „Frühstück bitte.", sagte ich knapp zum Wirt ehe ich Ace an den Haaren aus seinem Essen zog. „Aufstehen Ace, wir haben erst Morgen.", meinte ich lachend, während ich mal so nett war und ihm das Essen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Als er jedoch nicht aufwachen wollte, klatschte ich ihm ein paar mal eine und siehe da, es wirkte wunder! Ace sah mich aus verschlafenen Augen an. „Bin ich wieder eingeschlafen?" „Jep.", meinte ich kurz und ließ seine Haare los._

_Die Leute fingen an wirr zu reden und ich bekam mein Frühstück. Zufrieden begann ich zu essen und als es neben mir wieder so komisch „flatsch!" machte sah ich das Ace erneut mit seinem Gesicht im Essen hing. Ich kicherte und als ich fertig war bezahlte ich für mich und Ace, ehe ich ihn mir aufbürdete, heißt: Ich musste ihn irgendwie tragen. „Man bist du schwer!", meinte ich zu meinem wieder mal schlafenden Begleiter. Irgendwann kam ich an einen Waldrand und legte ihn dort ins Gras. _

_Ich setzte mich auf einen Stein der perfekt zum Sitzen geeignet war und wartete das er aufwachte. Mein Blick schweifte ein wenig durch die Gegend und plötzlich fiel mir etwas blaues ins Auge. Ich stand auf und sah mir das mal genauer an, da lag eine Frucht, eine blaue, kugelrunde Frucht die mit Dreieckigen Mustern überseht war. Sah irgendwie lecker aus, ich hob sie auf und setzte mich erneut auf den Stein, ob das Ding wohl schmeckte? Naja ich würde nur mal Probieren und sonst würde ich es Ace geben, wenn er so wie Ruffy war, war ihm das eh egal._

_Ich biss also in die Frucht und wünschte mir es sofort wieder auszuspucken, aber schnell kaute ich es und schluckte es runter. Pfui! Das Ding schmeckte widerlich, total bitter und irgendwie auch trocken. Ich würde das Ding einfach Ace geben, vielleicht mochte er so was ja. Wie aufs Stichwort setzte Ace sich plötzlich auf und sah mich an als würde ich ihn um 2 Uhr morgens an einem freien Tag geweckt haben, dann riss er plötzlich die Augen auf. „Ich hab Hunger!" „Hier, das hab ich vorhin gefunden, aber mir schmeckt es nicht…" „Nami, das ist eine Teufelsfrucht…" „EH?"_

_Total schockiert ließ ich das Ding fallen, wieso bin ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen? Okay es gab merkwürdige Früchte auf der Grand Line und ich hatte eben noch nie eine Teufelsfrucht gesehen. „Was mach ich denn jetzt?" „Sag mal wo sind überhaupt die anderen?" Ich sah nach unten, eine Frage die er besser nicht gestellt hätte. „Ich bin weg gegangen… Sie sind auf einer Herbstinsel, aber ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr wo." „Wie bist du denn hier her gekommen?" „Internal Port.", meinte ich kleinlaut und sah immer wieder nach ob irgendetwas mit meinem Körper nicht stimmte. _

„_Du bist immer noch hinter Blackbeard her, nicht?" Ace nickte, er nahm die Teufelsfrucht in die Hand und plötzlich ging sie in Feuer auf. „Es reicht auch nur ein bissen von einer Teufelsfrucht und du übernimmst die Fähigkeit, danach ist die Frucht nur noch eine Frucht. Hat sie sehr schlimm geschmeckt?" „Woher?" „Ich hab von allen Teufelsfruchtnutzern die ich je getroffen habe gehört dass die Teufelsfrucht schlecht geschmeckt hat. Bei Ruffy und mir ist das anders, wir haben einen…außergewöhnlichen? Geschmack."_

_Ich nickte. „Sie war bitter und ziemlich trocken." „Dann ist es eine Paramecia gewesen. Eine übermenschliche Gabe. Ruffy hat auch so eine Paramecia gegessen." Ich nickte. „Ich muss weiter, aber viel Glück noch bei deiner Suche…", damit stand ich auf und ging zurück in die Stadt. Erst mal musste ich mir einen Lock Port kaufen. Ein Laden hatte recht günstige Lock Ports und so kaufte ich mir einen. Damit ging meine Reise los, ich würde mir eine neue Mannschaft suchen und Ruffy so gut es ging aus dem Weg gehen._

Das ganze war vor drei Jahren. Mein Kopfgeld von 16 Millionen Berry war drastisch gestiegen. Ich hatte von der Starfrucht gegessen, eine ziemlich starke Frucht wie sich im nach hinein herausstellte. Meine inzwischen Schulterblattlangen Haare hingen mir geflochten über den Rücken. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keine Mannschaft und ich denke nicht das sich das so bald ändern wird. Manche Kopfgeldjäger hatten doch tatsächlich gedacht sie könnten mich fangen. Noch mal zu meinem Kopfgeld, inzwischen betrug es 190 Millionen Berry aber das würde sich auch bald steigern, da ich mir einen großen Gegner gesucht hatte.

Blackbeard schickte Ace durch die halbe Weltgeschichte, mit seinen falschen Informationen. Ich wusste wo Blackbeard war und auch wo Ace war, nämlich am anderen Ende der Grand Line, mir sollte es ja eigentlich egal sein, aber ich fand es nicht gut das er Ace so auf die Schippe nahm! Ruffy und die anderen suchten mich noch immer, da sie wussten das ich keiner Crew angehörte. Das mit dem Navigieren hatte Robin übernommen, auch wenn sie es nicht so konnte wie ich war sie doch ganz gut in diesem Bereich.

Jetzt fragt ihr euch woher ich das alles wusste? Nun ja, ich habe es nicht aus der Zeitung, sondern von den Sternen. Die Sterne sind auch am Tag da, allerdings sieht man sie nicht und deshalb können sie es mir sagen, ich frage sie einfach was so los war in der Welt oder nach Informationen die ich brauchte. Jetzt wisst ihr auch wie ich Ace und Blackbeard im Auge behalte. Ich hatte den Waver eines Abends heimlich zurück gebracht, als alle meine damaligen Freunde mit Abendessen beschäftigt waren. Ich flog lieber über das Meer, dazu benutzte ich auch einen Stern, nur das dieser Stern größer war als ich und seine Zacken waren windschnittiger.

Vier der Fünf Zacken waren in die eine Richtung gedrückt, während einer vorne als Spitze diente, ein langer Stern der aussah wie der Striker von Ace, nur das er Vier Zacken am Heck hatte. Ich konnte ziemlich schnell fliegen und dank der Sterne auch Nachts ganz gut sehen. In diesem Moment war ich ganz in der Nähe von Blackbeard, ich sah die Insel schon auf der er gerade war. Als ich nah genug dran war sprang ich vom Stern und landete weich auf dem Boden, dann ging ich ein wenig spazieren, war ganz schön abgeriegelt hier. Dann sah ich Blackbeard und da ich ihn ja eh suchte wollte ich ihn auch noch ein wenig ärgern.

„Ah, hier ist ja doch noch wer und ich dachte schon ich hätte die falsche Insel erwischt, können sie mir sagen wo ich Blackbeard finde?", meinte ich zuckersüß und unschuldig an gesuchte Person. „Was willst du kleine Göre denn von ihm?" „Ach ich dachte mir ich helfe Ace mal ein wenig dich zu töten. Immerhin kann ich so ein Verbrechen nicht durchgehen lassen!", zum Schluss hin verlor ich meine Niedlichkeit und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Also Blackbeard, kämpfst du?" „Ha, gegen dich kleine Göre? Du hast doch keine Chance, komm lieber zu mir in die Mannschaft und du darfst für mich putzen." „Nein danke… ich gehe nicht zu solchen Verrätern wie dir!"

„Gut, dann versuch es." „Du wirst dir wünschen das nie gesagt zu haben…", meinte ich mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Star.", kam es ruhig und ein Stern tauchte vor mir auf, gemütlich setzte ich mich auf diesen und er schwebte ein wenig über den Boden, einer der 7 Samurai, das würde wenigstens mal interessant werden. „Willst du dass ich mich zu Tode lache?", kam es spöttisch. „Wenn du das machen würdest wäre es doch langweilig…" „Du weißt hoffentlich auf was du dich da einlässt…Ich habe von der Stärksten aller Teufelskräfte gegessen, mich kann keiner Besiegen!" Ich holte etwas aus meiner Tasche und warf es immer wieder hoch. „Ach, wirklich?"

„Star Rain." Alle sahen nach oben, als es aussah als ob Gold vom Himmel rieselte, doch dann weiteten sich die Augen von Blackbeard. „Überrascht? Das ist Seestein verstärkt…" Er wurde etwas schwächer. „Star…" ich streckte meine Hand aus, ein Stern schoss auf die Mannschaft zu und kurz vor ihnen sagte ich: „…BOMB!" Der Stern explodierte und erneut wurde Blackbeard dem Seestein ausgesetzt. „Wie kommt es, dass du nicht vom Seestein geschwächt wirst?" Ich kicherte kurz, das fragten alle. „Ach wie oft hab ich die Frage jetzt schon gehört. Ich verstärke alle meine Attacken mit Seestein, dabei achte ich aber darauf nie selbst in Berührung mit diesem zu kommen. Es ist ganz einfach, aber meinen Attacken kannst du nicht ausweichen…"

„Star Chain!" Eine Sternenkette kam aus meiner Hand und umwickelte Blackbeard, dann zog ich ihn von seiner Mannschaft weg, welche noch von der Bombe am Boden lag. „So und nun zum Schluss: Star-seastone-bottom!" Eine großer Stern so getränkt in Seestein das ich selbst auch ziemlich schwach wurde tauchte unter Blackbeard auf und schnappte über ihm zusammen, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor. „Irgendwie war das langweilig, er konnte schließlich nicht mal was machen…" Mit einem einfachen Kopfabtrennen war die Sache erledigt und Blackbeard wurde auf sein Schiff verfrachtet, ohne seine Teufelskräfte war er halt einfach nur schwach.

Wer sich jetzt fragt wieso er nicht reagieren konnte, sollte versuchen nicht aus dem Stuhl zu fallen wenn ich euch jetzt sage das alle meine Attacken in Lichtgeschwindigkeit ausgeführt werden und der gesamte Kampf höchsten ne Minute in Anspruch genommen hat. Ein Vorteil bei der Starkraft. Die Bewohner der Insel kamen plötzlich aus ihren Häusern und ich saß noch immer auf meinem Stern, irgendwo musste ich mein neu gestohlenes Gold doch umtauschen können, so flog ich also langsam durch die Straßen und fand schließlich ein Geschäft. Das Geld kam in einen Beutel.

Der Stern auf dem ich saß wurde größer und größer, dann zogen sich die Zwei Seitlichen Zacken nach hinten und mal wieder war mein Star-Striker fertig zum weiterfliegen, aber bevor ich ging musste ich noch etwas erledigen. Ich ging zu einem Fotografen. „Was kann ich für sie tun junges Fräulein?", fragte mich ein alter Mann und ich lächelte ihn nett an. „Ich würde mich gerne fotografieren lassen." „Setzen sie sich doch auf den Stuhl." Ich setzte mich, aber nicht auf den Stuhl sondern erneut auf einen Stern, mein Striker stand neben der Tür.

Ich lächelte nett in die Kamera und zeigte ein Peace-Zeichen, dann hörte ich das knipsen der Kamera und stand wieder auf, woraufhin der Stern verschwand. Das Bild war gut geworden und ich gab dem Mann etwas mehr als eigentlich nötig war. „Danke.", meinte ich noch ehe ich mit meinem Striker den Laden verließ und draußen schließlich drauf sprang, dann flog ich los und holte Blackbeards Schiff ein, wo der Rest seiner Mannschaft gefesselt war, die Waffen und alles zum Verteidigen hatte ich ihnen abgenommen und verkauft. Schnell legte ich einen Zettel mit meinem Foto dazu.

_Hallo Marine!_

_Ich bin es, Star, früher auch als Nami bekannt._

_Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht zu böse das ich Blackbeard ausgeschaltet habe…_

_Er war mir einfach im Weg und das Verbrechen konnte mein _

_Freund Puma D. Ace noch nicht rächen, also hab ich ihm _

_Ein wenig geholfen._

_Hoffentlich seit ihr mir nicht zu böse das ihr jetzt nur noch_

_6 Samurai habt, aber was soll man machen?_

_Wir Piraten befolgen schließlich auch nur unsere Regeln._

_Herzlichste Grüße:_

_Starlight Nami_

Zufrieden klebte ich das Foto an den Brief und diesen an das Steuer des Schiffes. Natürlich konnte ich das Schiff nicht einfach so hier stehen lassen, also zog ich es bis zum nächsten Marinestützpunkt mit und verschwand dann ganz schnell, von weitem konnte ich noch sehen wie die Marine das Schiff rein holte und Ausschau nach verdächtigen Piraten hielten. Ich kicherte, dann wollten wir mal schnell zu Ace und ihm die freudige Nachricht überbringen.

Mein Star-Striker flog schnell über das Meer und dann musste ich abrupt anhalten, nicht weit weg sah ich die Thousand Sunny, leider sagten mir sie Sterne das Ace genau dort war, Verdammt!

Ich flog also schnell nah ans Schiff ran und versteckte mich an der Seite, so konnte ich gut hören über was sie redeten.

„Schade dass wir Nami noch nicht gefunden haben." „Ja sie ist die beste Navigatorin die es gibt!" „Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden, auch wenn ich mich frage wie du mit Ruffy zusammen sein kannst, wo er doch immer so ein Kindskopf ist…", hörte ich Ace' Stimme. Mein Herz schmerzte, selbst nach all den Jahren liebte ich den Kindskopf noch… Verdammt! Ich biss mir auf die Lippe um nicht laut zu schluchzen und flog schnell weg, erst als ich außer Sichtweite war stoppte ich und der Stern wurde wieder Sternförmig. „War doch klar, jetzt war ich ja nicht mehr im Weg. Wenigstens ist er glücklich.", brachte ich unter Schluchzern heraus.

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, er wollte mich doch nur in seiner Crew weil ich gut navigieren kann mehr war da nie! Ich weinte mich aus, da konnte ich noch so viele Gegner besiegen und mögen sie noch so stark sein, Ruffy würde nie das gleiche für mich empfinden, wie ich für ihn.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg und unterdrückte die neu aufkommenden. Vielleicht sollte ich mich stellen, die Marine wäre Glücklich, ich wäre weg und alle anderen wären Glücklich. Aber es brachte ja nichts, wofür war ich dann stärker geworden? Ich brauchte eine starke Crew, aber ich konnte nie im Leben Käpt'n sein, dafür war ich nicht geschaffen. So wie Law, er war Arzt und trotzdem Kapt'n, so was konnte ich nicht, aber nach der Sache mit Blackbeard würde es schwer werden eine Crew zu finden die mich aufnahm und nur als Navigatorin haben wollte.

Ich müsste wohl einen der Vier Kaiser als neuen Käpt'n nehmen, aber welchen? Vielleicht diesen Shanks von dem Ruffy immer so geschwärmt hat, von ihm hat er schließlich seinen Strohhut. Ich brauchte noch eine Weile bis ich mich beruhigt hatte, doch dann streckte ich die Hand aus. „Searching Star.", meinte ich leise und ein glitzernder Stern der genau so groß war wie meine Hand tauchte auf. „Der rote Shanks.", sagte ich noch kurz und pustete dann langsam den Stern davon. Nicht in einem Stück, nein der Stern rieselte davon und sah aus wie glitzernder Sand. Der Searching Star bestand aus Sternenpulver und flog solange durch die Welt bis gesuchte Person gefunden war.

Wenn er die Person gefunden hatte flog er zurück und festigte sich in meiner Hand wieder. Dann zeigte er wie ein Kompass immer in die Richtung zu der Person. Leider konnte das manchmal Wochen dauern bis der Stern zurück kam. Wieder einigermaßen ruhig stellte ich mich hin und der Stern zog die seitlichen Zacken nach hinten und mein Striker war entstanden, so flog ich einfach mal los. Irgendwann würde schon eine Insel kommen. Tatsächlich kam eine Insel, eine Frühlingsinsel. Eine Woche würde ich hier bleiben.

In der Stadt fragte ich nach einer Möglichkeit zum Baden und man sagte mir das es in den Bergen hier heiße Quellen gab. Mit funkelnden Augen machte ich mich auf den Weg, ich liebte heiße Quellen. Die Berge waren leider höher als erwartet und so kostete es mich einige Anstrengungen, ich weigere mich meine Teufelskräfte für so etwas zu benutzen! So ging ich also fast schon auf dem Zahnfleisch als ich die Quellen endlich fand. Mit steifen Gliedern ließ ich mich langsam in die heiße Quelle sinken, natürlich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, man weiß ja nie.

Eine Weile lang konnte ich das ganze genießen, dann hörte ich wie es laut wurde und erkannte ganz genau die Stimmen meiner damaligen Crew. „Mist!", fluchte ich leise und stieg schnell aus der Quelle. „Star stairs!" Zwei Sterne tauchten vor mir auf und ich lief sie wie eine Treppe aus Sternen hoch, denn immer vor mir tauchte ein Stern auf, auf den ich als nächstes Stieg, so kam ich hoch genug, das sie mich nicht bemerken sollten. Meine Sachen lagen aber noch neben der Quelle und jetzt würden sie mich sehen wenn ich runter kommen würde.

„Hey Ace, wie lange bleibst du dies mal bei uns?" „Das weiß ich noch nicht." Ace war also immer noch bei ihnen? Hmm. „Star Chain.", flüsterte ich und mal wieder kam die Sternenkette aus meiner Hand, sie reichte bis zum Boden und ich brauchte ein paar Versuche ehe ich meine Sachen hatte und schnell hinter den nächsten Busch versteckte, da könnten sie warten bis ich wieder runter konnte. Jetzt bekam ich aber ein anderes Problem, ein frischer Wind zog auf und ich saß ziemlich hoch nur mit einem nassen Handtuch bekleidet was die ganze Situation nur noch schlimmer machte!

So zitterte ich hier oben, während die anderen es sich unten bequem machten! Zu lange würde ich das nicht aushalten, sonst würde ich noch Krank werden und das war nicht gut!

[30 Minuten später]

Ich zog erneut hoch und musste wieder ein Niesen unterdrücken. Wieso blieben die auch so lange, waren die eingeschlafen? Ich sank ein wenig und konnte erneut ihre lauten Stimmen hören, wohl doch nicht. Müde wurde ich auch und wenn ich krank war, war das nicht gut. Bis jetzt war ich erst ein mal Krank seit ich meine Teufelskräfte hatte und da hab ich bei jedem Niesen Sternenstaub geniest und entweder sind die Anwesenden eingeschlafen oder sie wurden geschwächt oder sonst was, ich weiß es nicht mehr.

Ein weiter Windzug ließ mich frieren und dann flog ich vorsichtig mit meinem Stern ein wenig weg, langsam sank ich runter und dank der Sternenkette konnte ich meine Sachen holen. Schnell trocknete ich mich mit einem neuen Handtuch ab und zog mir meine Sachen an. Eine kurze braune Hotpan, ein enges hellgrünes Top und schwarze Sandalen, und darüber trug ich einen grauen Mantel, welcher mich in der Nacht wärmte. Ich kuschelte mich in meinen Mantel und lief schnell den Berg runter, doch mein Pech, denn im Dorf war die Marine. „Oh Verdammt!", fluchte ich leise und versteckte mich zwischen zwei Häusern.

Zum Glück hängten sie nur ein paar Steckbriefe auf. Als sie endlich weg waren, sah ich mir diese an. Ich war auch mit dabei und sie hatten mein Bild genommen, ihr wisst schon, das ich zu dem Brief gepackt hab. Die Summe gefiel mir jedoch gleich noch mal besser, 270 Millionen Berry, das kam noch nicht an Ruffy ran, aber sie dachten wohl ich hätte Hilfe von Ace bekommen, denn sein Steckbrief hing gleich neben meinem, 350 Millionen Berry. Wieso nicht? Plötzlich tippte mich jemand an und ich drehte mich langsam um, vor mir stand doch tatsächlich Ace. Erleichtert stieß ich die angehaltene Luft aus.

„Ich dachte schon du wärst einer von den anderen!" „War's sehr Kalt da oben?" „Du hast mich gesehen?" „Nein, aber ich hab dich gehört als du deine Sachen in den Busch versteckt hast." Ein Kribbeln machte sich in meiner Nase breit und ich holte immer mehr Luft, Ace schien zu sehen was kam und hielt mir gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Taschentuch vor die Nase, in welches ich nieste. „Danke.", meinte ich verschnupft und hustete kurz, da sich schleim in meinem Hals breit machte. „Erkältet?" „Wo nach siehst denn aus?" er grinste mich an. „Hier, behalt es ruhig ne Weile." „Ja, jetzt würde ich das auch nicht mehr haben wollen an deiner Stelle, aber danke." Ich nahm das Taschentuch und schnaubte mich so richtig aus.

„Das tat gut, ach ja, ich wollte dir noch was sagen." „Was denn?" „Blackbeard wurde besiegt. Er ist tot." Ace sah mir in die Augen, ob ich ihm nur eine Lüge auftischte aber ich sprach die Wahrheit. „Wer?" „Ich…du warst in der völlig anderen Richtung und-…" „Ist schon gut.", unterbrach er meine Erklärung und plötzlich drückte er mich fest an sich. „Wenigstens bist du noch ganz und nicht verletzt." Jetzt war mir komisch, hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht? Diese Wärme war angenehm, so angenehm das ich die Umarmung erwiderte. „Hey Ace, wer ist das?" „Ich muss weg!", sagte ich erschrocken aber Ace wollte mich nicht los lassen. „Ace, bitte, ich muss weg, sie dürfen mich nicht sehen.", meinte ich verzweifelt, aber er ließ nicht los.

„Bitte Nami, lauf nicht weg." „Nein, ich kann nicht!", mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und ich flehte noch ein mal: „Bitte Ace, bitte! Ich kann mir das nicht antun!" Da sah ich Ruffy schon, wie er mit Robin Händchenhalten zu uns kam und erneut zerbrach mein Herz. „Ace…", mehr brachte ich nicht zu stande und endlich ließ er mich los, so schnell es ging drehte ich mich um und lief. Ich lief weg, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte. Die Tränen liefen über meine Wangen und ich lief immer weiter, bis ich das Wasser erreicht hatte und an der Küste weiter rannte. Ich konnte mich jetzt nicht darauf konzentrieren mit dem Star-Striker zu fahren und so lief ich bis ich an einer Bucht ankam, dort sank ich an der Felswand runter und weinte.

Meine rechte Hand krallte sich in den Stoff meines Tops, mein Herz tat so weh. Ich konnte nicht mehr, verdammt wie sollte ich das aushalten? Ich bekam keine Luft mehr, verdammte Schnappatmung! Langsam verwischte alles und schließlich sank ich ins Schwarz. War ich tot? Erstickt vielleicht, oder ich war einfach nur Ohnmächtig. Wer weiß… oder wer schwarz, was anderes sah man hier ja nicht. Ich stand auf, ging langsam los, etwas weiter weg war ein Licht.

Das Licht des Todes, man sagte doch immer man sieht ein Licht wenn man stirbt.

Plötzlich war ein Bild vor mir, Da war Ruffy als ich ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte. Ich hab mal wieder ein Schiff ausgeraubt und bin dann geflohen. Ruffy ist zur gleichen Zeit geflohen, ich ging weiter, da war er schon mit Zorro unterwegs. Die beiden haben mich von Buggy befreit. Während des ganzen Weges kamen diese Bilder, Ruffy, Zorro, Vivi, Chopper, Lysopp, Franky, Robin, Sanji. Meine Freunde. Ich flüchtete vor ihnen, weil ich es nicht mit meinem gebrochenem Herzen aushielt. Dann sah ich die Szene in der mein Herz brach…

_Ich saß in der Küche und las gerade die Zeitung, als Ruffy seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte und sich umsah. „Puh, Sanji ist nicht da.", meinte er dann. Glücklich grinsend setzte er sich zu mir an den Tisch und summte etwas, solange bis es mich nervte und ich wütend die Zeitung zusammenknüllte. „Verdammt Ruffy! Was ist los?" „Ich wollte dich was fragen." „Nein, ich schließe dir nicht den Kühlschrank auf." „Ich wollte dich um Rat fragen Nami, weil du doch ne Frau bist." Ich stockte, er wusste tatsächlich den unterschied? Wow, ich war beeindruckt._

„_Okay, frag." „Weißt du, ich finde da so ein Mädchen ganz toll…also ich muss immer an sie denken." „Denkst du öfter an sie oder an Essen?" „Ich denke daran wie ich mit ihr esse!", meinte er stolz und ich hatte das Bedürfnis meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu knallen. „Okay, hört sich für mich an als ob du verliebt bist… Du denkst oft an sie, ich nehme an du möchtest viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen und du willst nicht das sie mit einem anderen Mann lacht oder sich mit ihm versteht?" „Nami, kannst du etwa Gedanken lesen?", fragte er mich und ein Glitzern war in seine Augen getreten. _

_Ich verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Natürlich nicht du Trottel!" Mein Trottel, schoß es mir durch den Kopf und meine Laune besserte sich, auch wenn Ruffy ein Kindskopf war, sein Herz war aufrichtig und deshalb liebte ich ihn, über das Kindische musste ich da leider hinwegsehen. „Also, trifft das zu?" „Ja, ich werde immer wütend wenn sie mit anderen Männern redet oder wenn jemand ihr nachguckt." „Ich würde sagen du bist verliebt… an deiner Stelle würde ich versuchen ihr das irgendwie klar zu machen." „Und wie macht man so was?"_

_Ich glaube unterm Tisch waren Magneten, mein Kopf wollte schon wieder auf den Tisch sausen, aber ich hielt tatkräftig stand, eine Beule könnte ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen. „Ruffy, hat dein Bruder dir nie Erklärt wie so was geht?" „Nein." Jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr, mein Kopf kam dem Tisch rasend schnell näher und schon spürte ich den Schmerz. „Womit hab ich so was nur verdient?" „Was verdient?" „Nichts…", meinte ich und setzte mich tapfer wieder gerade hin, auf in den Kampf!_

„_Also Ruffy, du könntest ihr einfach sagen das du sie magst, oder du schenkst ihr irgendetwas, wovon du weißt das sie es mag." „Also könnte ich ihr Essen schenken?" „Gott hilf mir!", sagte ich noch ehe ich erneut mit der Stirn den Tisch traf. „Ist irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir, Nami? Dein Kopf fällt immer runter." Hach wie schön das Leben sein muss wenn man ein Ruffy ist. Ein letzter Versuch, ich richtete mich wieder auf und sah Ruffy an. „Also, du kannst einem Mädchen kein essen schenken, es sei denn es sind Pralinen. Blumen, Schmuck, Kleider. Das mögen Frauen, oder in meinem Fall neue Sachen zum Seekarten zeichnen, in Robins Fall gehen auch Bücher."_

„_Also, wenn ich dir eine neue Feder schenken würde mit der du Karten zeichnen kannst, würdest du dich freuen?" Ich bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer, meinte er etwa mich? „Nami?" „Huh, äh…sicher, ich würde mich darüber Freuen, über Gold natürlich auch."_

„_Gut, danke Nami, dann geh ich auf der nächsten Insel ein Buch für Robin holen, echt nett von dir.", meinte er mit einem Grinsen und verließ die Küche, ich jedoch saß Stocksteif da. Mich hatte es wie ein Blitz durchfahren. _Für Robin, für Robin, für Robin…_ Tränen liefen über meine Wange und ich bemerkte sie nicht mal._

_Wie in Trance stand ich auf und ging in die Bibliothek. Ich setzte mich an meinen Platz fürs Kartenzeichnen und dann begann ich zu Schluchzen. An diesem Abend beschloss ich die Thousand Sunny zu verlassen und Ruffy sein Glück zu schenken, mich selbst aber nicht mehr zu verletzen. Ich würde das nicht aushalten… _

Selbst die Erinnerung war noch schmerzhaft. Das Licht verschwand, stattdessen sah ich ein Bild von Nojiko, sie lachte mich an, mit ihren Tattoo, welches sie nur wegen mir hatte Stechen lassen. Danach sah ich Bellemere, sie hatte immer das Beste für mich und Nojiko gewollt und war gestorben damit wir leben konnten, ohne sie wäre ich schon als Baby gestorben. Als letztes sah Ich Ace, aber das war kein Bild, wie in der schwarzen Welt. Er bewegte sich, sah besorgt aus und plötzlich strahlte er mich an, als er sah dass ich ihn ansah. „Willkommen zurück!" „Wo bin ich?" „Auf Whitebeards Schiff, du warst eine ganze Woche lang weg. Der Arzt meinte du hattest einen Seelischen Zusammenbruch." „Eine ganze Woche? Verdammt der Suchstern!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ich setzte mich auf und sofort überkam mich ein Schwindelgefühl, mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und es fühlte sich an als ob jemand meinen Kopf zerdrücken wollte. „Immer schön langsam." Ich spürte wie Ace' Hand mich am Rücken stützte, dann half er mir auf. Ich war also in Whitebeards Schiff, na gut, wieso nicht. Ich sah wieder etwas, hielt mir aber den Kopf, da dieser Druck nicht gehen wollte. „Komm ich stütz dich, frische Luft tut dir sicher gut." Ace zog meinen linken Arm über seine Schulter und stützte mich, während ich unbeholfen neben ihm her stolperte.

Mir war schlecht. „Ace…mir ist schlecht…" „Halt es noch ein wenig zurück.", meinte er ruhig, doch im nächsten Moment lag ich schon in seinen Armen und er lief schnell nach draußen, setzte mich vorsichtig ab und ich fiel gleich mit dem Oberkörper über die Reling und kotzte was das Zeug hielt. Als ich nichts mehr hatte was raus konnte stellte ich mich mit wackeligen Beinen wieder hin, hielt mich aber Sicherhaltshalber an Ace' Arm fest, dieser gab mir schon wieder ein Tuch, mit welchem ich mir den Mund abwischte. „Komm, ich glaube du solltest was trinken." Sachte nickte ich, mir war immer noch schwindelig und ab und zu verschwamm meine Sicht.

„Hey Ace, ist das die Kleine?" „Hey Marco, ja das ist Starlight Nami." „Irgendwie gibt sie ein ziemlich erbärmliches Bild ab…" „Würdest du auch wenn du an ihrer Stelle wärst…" „Hast recht, Pops will sie sehen, jetzt." „Okay… Nami, komm." Ich nickte, meine Augen hatte ich geschlossen, so drehte sich wenigstens nicht alles. Ace stützte mich wieder und ich stützte fast mein ganzes Gewicht auf ihn. Dieser Marco hatte recht, ich musste ziemlich armselig aussehen, für jemanden der 290 Mille wert war. Ich schluckte kurz, dann wurde ich kurz wieder getragen und schließlich auf den Boden gesetzt. „Nami, hier du musst was trinken." Ich nickte und machte die Augen nur leicht auf, mir wurde immer schwindeliger und ich hatte das Gefühl mein Kopf würde gleich Platzen!

Ich nahm das Glas mit zittriger Hand und trank das Wasser in einem Zug aus, wenigstens verschwand so der Kotzgeschmack. Ich sah ein wenig auf, vor mir saß ein unglaublich großer Mann – den Ruffy wohl als seinen 5 Meter Zimmermann beschrieben hätte – und überall waren Schläuche. „Bist du Starlight Nami?" Ich nickte, es war schwer meine Augen offen zu halten ohne dass ich gleich wieder das Gefühl bekam kotzen zu müssen. „Dann bin ich dir zu dank verpflichtet, schließlich hast du jemanden ausgeschaltet der ein großes Verbrechen unter Piraten begangen hat." Ich nickte. Alles drehte sich vor meinem Auge und Ace war auch nicht mehr neben mir, mit einer Hand hielt ich meinen Oberkörper davon ab auf den Boden zu klatschen, mit der anderen hielt ich mir den Kopf.

„Aber anscheinend ist der Kampf auch nicht Spurlos an dir vorbei gezogen." „Das… war nicht… Blackbeard…", brachte ich keuchend heraus ehe mein Arm einknickte und ich erschöpft auf den Boden fiel, bloß nicht kotzen! Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und hielt mir die Hand vor die Augen, es war so verdammt hell! „Bringt sie zurück ins Krankenzimmer, ich rede mit ihr wenn es ihr besser geht." Ich spürte nur wie ich auf eine Trage gelegt wurde und dann wurde es dunkler, am Ende war alles wieder schwarz, ich war wohl wieder weggetreten. Das alles nur weil ich Ruffy mit Robin gesehen hab…

Ich schlief ein, eine ruhige Nacht ohne Traum. Als ich das nächste mal aufwachte war ich allein, mir war nicht mehr schlecht, ich hatte nur keine Kraft und mir war schwindelig. Der Drück auf meinen Kopf war nicht so doll, also entschloss ich mich aufzustehen. Ich sah an mir runter, ich trug einen rosanen Schlafanzug und Häschenpuschen standen neben dem Bett, ich schlüpfte in die Puschen und nahm die rosane Wolldecke, die über der richtigen Bettdecke des Bettes lag und wickelte sie mir um. So war es schön warm. Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt nach vorne, es ging. Schritt für Schritt ging ich weiter und kam schließlich an Deck an, dort lagen überall ohnmächtige Piraten.

Der Druck an meinem Kopf erhöhte sich und ich blieb erst mal stehen, eine Hand war wieder zu meinem Kopf gewandert und ich hielt mir den Kopf, dieser verdammte Druck sollte aufhören! Plötzlich war der Druck weg und ich öffnete die Augen, Ace, dieser Marco und Whitebeard sahen mich aus aufgerissenen Augen an, dann erst bemerkte ich das auch der rote Shanks hier war, doch dieser hielt sich den Kopf. „Ich wusste gar nicht das jemand auf deinem Schiff ist der das Königshaki beherrscht.", meinte er und sah zu mir, ich sah alle nur planlos an, dann wurde mir plötzlich schwarz vor Augen. „Nami!", hörte ich noch in weiter Ferne jemanden Rufen. „Ace?", hauchte ich und dann war alles weg.

Als ich diesmal die Augen öffnete sah ich den Himmel und in der Mitte war Ace' Kopf. „Sie ist wieder wach.", meinte er ruhig. „Was war das?", fragte ich leise. „Königshaki, Ruffy besitzt es auch…", kam es neben mir und ich zuckte bei der Erwähnung Ruffys zusammen. „Sag diesen Namen nie wieder!", zischte ich und stand plötzlich Shanks gegenüber, dieser sah mich erst erstaunt an, dann lachte er. „Was ist denn wenn ich Ruffy sage, was willst du machen?" Ich sah rot, dieser Schmerz! Plötzlich rückten die anderen ein Stück von mir weg und ich sah Shanks direkt in die Augen. „SAG. DIESEN. NAME. NIE. WIEDER!", schrie ich ihn an und kurz darauf kippte er um.

Ich atmete schwer und sank auf die Knie, verdammt mein Kopf tat weh und mein Herz schmerzte wie Hölle. Ich sah mich um, die anderen sahen mich Misstrauisch an und ich senkte den Kopf, verdammt. Mir kamen die Tränen hoch und dann spürte ich sanft eine Hand an meiner Schulter. „Nami? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Ich sah hoch in das besorgte Gesicht Ace' und lächelte schwach. Schnell wischte ich mir die Tränen weg. „Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig, sonst nichts…" Ich lächelte ihn tapfer an und er nickte. „Irgendwann wird es aufhören, alles hat ein Ende, selbst die Seelischen schmerzen." Ich nickte, er hatte recht. Er zog mich hoch auf die Beine und dann machte ich etwas womit wohl keiner gerechnet hatte.

Ich verbeugte mich so tief es ging. „Bitte lass mich in deine Crew, Whitebeard.", sagte ich laut und deutlich und alles war still, dann lachte er. „Sag bloß du hast dich drei Jahre lang alleine durch die Grand Line geschlagen?" Ich sah auf und nickte. „Ich will kein Käpt'n sein, dafür bin ich nicht geschaffen, aber fürs navigieren." „Na gut, dann sollst du meine erste Tochter unter all meinen Söhnen sein." Ich nickte und mir kamen die Freudentränen hoch, als ich seine Zusage hörte. Der rote Shanks war wohl wieder aufgewacht denn er lachte schon wieder.

„Unglaublich, das war das stärkste Haki das ich je erlebt hab!", meinte er immer noch lachen und kam zu mir. „Tut mir leid, du hast wahrscheinlich mal gegen ihn verloren und willst jetzt nicht daran erinnert werden…" „Das ist es nicht. Ich habe nie gegen Monkey D. Ruffy gekämpft und werde es auch nie." Alle sahen mich neugierig an, nur Ace natürlich nicht, er kannte die Gesichte, denn in all den drei Jahren hab ich ihn des Öfteren getroffen und irgendwann hab ich ihm die Geschichte erzählt. „Was hat er dann getan?" „Er hat sich mein Herz genommen…", meinte ich mit einem traurigen Lächeln bevor ich aufstand und gestützt von Ace zurück in das Zimmer ging um mich aus zu ruhen.

Ein paar Tage lang durfte ich nicht aufstehen und als ich es durfte ging es mir gleich besser. Ich wurde von Ace rum geführt und ab und zu erzählte er mir ein paar Geschichten. Tatsächlich war es hier wirklich so wie eine riesige Familie und außer den Krankenschwestern war ich hier die einzigste Frau, im allgemeinen war ich die einzigste Frau die hier zu kämpfen schien, wie gesagt sonst nur Krankenschwestern. Heute sollte mein Tattoo gemacht werden und ich war schon ganz nervös, ich würde das Tattoo ebenso wie Ace auf den Rücken tragen. Ich trug nur ein Bikinioberteil und eine braune ¾ Hose, dazu meine üblichen Sandalen. Meine Haare waren zu einem Hohen Zopf gebunden und ich ging mit Ace gerade an Deck.

„Glaubst du es wird gut aussehen?" „Das wird schon!" „Ich bin so aufgeregt!", meinte ich und Ace lachte. „Merkt man." Ich zitterte vor Aufregung noch ein wenig bis wir draußen waren und dann sah ich bereits die Liege und den Arzt, fast schon lief ich zur Liege. Freudig legte ich mich hin und spürte wie mein Oberteil hinten geöffnet wurde, damit mein Rücken frei war, dann legte ich meinen Kopf auf meine Arme und nahm meine Haare vom Rücken, Ace setzte sich genau in mein Blickfeld. „Freust du dich?" „Ja sehr!", meinte ich und entspannte mich, dann machte ich die Augen zu und dachte an die Sterne.

Das Tattoo dauerte sehr lang und als ich es sehen konnte, war ich hin und weg. Es war in einem schönen Blau, das perfekt zu meinem anderen Tattoo passte und sah einfach umwerfend aus.

Ich machte mein Oberteil wieder zu und drehte mich freudig zu Ace, lief auf ihn zu und sprang ihn so doll in die Arme das er sich drehen musste um nicht umzufallen. „Oh, ich steh ja unter dir, sorry.", meinte ich und ließ ihn los. Er wuschelte mir durch die Haare und grinste mich an. „Hey!", ich versuchte meine Frisur zu retten, klappte nicht. „Das ist voll nicht toll!" Jetzt fingen alle an zu lachen und ich konnte nicht anders als mit einzustimmen. Ein aufrichtiges Lachen.

Ich freute mich, denn gegen Abend wurde eine Party gefeiert und es gab Literweise alkoholische Getränke. Ich sah wie die anderen Tranken und Ace mindestens 5 mal in sein Essen fiel, als ich ihn dann ein mal raus gezogen hab und was zu Trinken gab war das große Gelächter da, denn Ace trank irgendwann einfach weiter und das im schlafen!

Ein mal musste ich so lachen das ich glatt vom Stuhl fiel und alles Still war, nur mein lachen war zu hören, bis die anderen mit einstimmten und Ace mich hochzog. So feierten wir und die Männer waren nicht schlecht überrascht als sie sahen wie viel ich vertrug. „Man das ist mal ne ordentliche Frau!", hörte ich irgendwo und musste daraufhin lachen, der Abend wurde lustig. Irgendwann wurde dann beschlossen Flaschendrehen mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen und ich gehörte zu den freiwilligen. Da saßen wir also, alle mit ner Flasche in der Hand und schon total angetrunken. „Okay, Ladys first!" Ich krabbelte zur Mitte des Kreises und nahm die Flasche in die Hand. Ich drehte sie mit Schwung und krabbelte zurück zu meinem Platz neben Ace.

Die Flasche zeigte auf Marco, welcher mehr oder weniger freiwillig mit spielte. „Okay, also Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" „Pflicht." Er war wohl noch ziemlich nüchtern. „Okay…lasch mich überlegen. Du muscht…irgendwas versautes machen, bei jemand anderen." Ich weiß nicht wie ich darauf kam aber es war lustig schließlich waren hier nur Männer. Erst wurde er rot, dann grinste er fies und im nächsten Moment spürte ich eine Zunge über meinen Bauch immer höher wandern und erst bei meinen Brüsten stoppen. Upps, ich war ja auch noch da… „Zufrieden?" Ich nickte kichernd und Marco drehte die Flasche. Dies mal blieb sie bei Ace hängen.

„Pflicht!", rief er laut und ich musste erneut kichern, verdammt da hatte ich wohl doch ein wenig zu viel getrunken. „Gut, du musst einen von deinen Sitznachbarn küssen." Plötzlich lag ich auf den Boden, Ace über mir und seine Lippen auf meinen. Das Gefühl war irgendwie schön und so legte ich meine Hände in seinen Nacken und kraulte ihn ein wenig, dann wurde er von mir gerissen und ich richtete mich kichernd wieder auf. „Ace, küssen, nicht rum machen!", meinte Marco streng und Ace drehte grinsend die Flasche, so wurden immer peinlicher Aufgaben gestellt bis ich müde wurde und zur Seite in Ace' Schoß kippte und einschlief.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag ich an Deck, halb auf Ace welcher einen Arm um mich gelegt hatte und ebenfalls schlief. Ich streckte mich und setzte mich hin, ach ja, das war lustig. „Schon wach?" Ich sah mich um und sah schließlich Whitebeard, äh ich meine Pops. „Ja, ich vertrage Alkohol gut, hab noch nie nen Kater gehabt." Damit stand ich auf und streckte mich noch mal, verdammt alles an mir roch nach Rum und Sake. Mit einem Seufzer ging ich runter ins Schiff und suchte mein Zimmer, ich war mit ein paar Krankenschwestern in einem Zimmer, wir waren zu Viert und je zwei Zimmer teilten sich eine Dusche. Ich fand es und schnell war ich mit meinen neuen Sachen im Bad verschwunden.

Eine Dusche konnte ich jetzt gut gebrauchen. Ich ließ mir viel Zeit und als ich das Bad verließ trug ich eine kurze schwarze Hose und ein Top mit einem Reisverschluss auf dem EVIL stand. So ging ich zum Frühstück, nur wenige waren bereits wieder wach und so verlief das Frühstück ruhig. Nach dem Frühstück ging ich raus und sah mir mit einem Grinsen an wie nach und nach alle aufwachten. „Nami, komm mal her." Ich sah zu Whitebeard und kam zu ihm. „Wenn du trainieren willst lass dir von Marco zeigen wo das am besten geht." Ich nickte. „Geht klar Pops!", meinte ich mit einem Strahlen und suchte genannten, ich musste Stärker werden.

Marco lag irgendwo an dem Kreis und ich fand ihn ziemlich schnell, aber er lag einfach nur faul rum, schlafen tat er nicht mehr. „Marco? Pops sagt du sollst mir zeigen wo ich trainieren kann…" Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich und ich folgte ihm einfach mal, in einer verlassenen Ecke des Schiffes war ein Raum in dem bereits manche trainierten. „Die Art von Training meine ich nicht… Wo ich meine Teufelskräfte trainieren kann." Er sah mich an und zeigte nach oben. „An Deck?" „Aber da schlafen die doch alle noch…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ich stieß die Luft aus, nur um kurz darauf nach oben zu hasten und mir ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu suchen. Ich fand ein ruhiges Plätzchen. „Flying Star." Mein großer Stern tauchte auf und ich stellte mich drauf, er flog ein wenig über dem Boden und ich konzentrierte mich.

Die Kette konnte ich, den Regen auch, die Bombe auch, meine Kunaisterne konnte ich als erstes, das Schutzschild musste ich noch ein wenig lernen. Ich sah noch mal kurz nach Ace, der schlief ja immer noch! „Small." Der Stern wurde Kleiner, aber noch groß genug das ich auf diesem stehen konnte. So flog ich zu Ace und schwebte über ihn, oder besser neben ihn. „Wie kann man nur so lange schlafen?", meinte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm, umso mehr erschrak ich als hinter mir eine Antwort kam. „Indem man Ace heißt und auch beim Essen schlafen kann." Ich erschrak so sehr, das ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und glatt vom Stern fiel, in die Arme von Marco. „Upps…", meinte ich und wurde von Marco zurück auf den Stern gestellt. „Tut mir leid…", meinte ich und versuchte zu verdrängen dass ich knallrot war.

Das war einfach zu peinlich, aber da wusste ich ja nicht dass es noch schlimmer ging. Plötzlich wachte nämlich Ace auf und wollte sich aufsetzten, stieß mit dem Kopf volle Kanne gegen meinen Stern und brachte mich erneut aus dem Gleichgewicht, ich flog nach vorne und riss Marco gleich mit zu Boden. „Ist Marco nicht ein bisschen alt für dich Nami?", hörte ich Ace sagen und wurde prompt noch ne Spur röter. Ich rappelte mich schnell auf und half Marco hoch. „Tut mir leid…", meinte ich peinlich berührt und sah auf den Boden, mein Unfallopfer lachte nur und wuschelte mir durch die Haare, welche ich offen gelassen hatte. „Schon okay kleine Schwester…so was passiert." Damit ging er und ich sah ihm fasziniert hinterher.

„Ist da irgendetwas interessantes, oder warum siehst du da lang?", fragte Ace und als ich ihn ansah sah er gerade in Marcos Richtung. „Dummkopf!", meinte ich und zog ihm seinen Hut vor die Augen. „Hey!", rief er und schob sich den Hut zurecht. Mein Stern verschwand und ich ging zurück zu meinem Platz. „Warte. Ist irgendetwas?" „Richtig, hilfst du mir trainieren? Ich muss mein Schutzschild verbessern…?" „Sicher!", grinste er mich an und so gingen wir zu meinem neu erworbenen Trainingsplatz.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich stellte mich erneut hin. „Flying Star." Der große Stern schwebte erneut über dem Boden und ich stellte mich drauf. „Wieso machst du so einen großen Stern? Du kannst doch auch auf dem Boden stehen." „Ja, aber so ist das Ausweichen einfacher…" Ich hielt meine Hände zusammen rechts über meinem Kopf, dann sagte ich ein einfaches „Star Shield.", zog dabei die Hände auseinander und ein leicht Durchsichtiger Stern wurde groß gezogen, je soweit wie ich die Hände auseinander zog. „Nett." „Nett? Hallo?", meinte ich empört und schon flog ein Feuerball auf mich zu, welchen ich aus reinem Reflex mit den Schild abwehrte. „Star Shield!", kam es erneut aus meinem Mund und ich zog meine Hände ein zweites mal aus einander.

„Na dann zeig mal was du so drauf hast.", meinte ich provozierend und Ace grinste mich an. „Nicht gegen meine kleine Schwester!" Wie aus dem nichts schoß er mehrere Feuerbälle auf mich und ich fing jeden mit meinem Schild auf. Eigentlich sah man nur die Feuerbälle, aber ich konnte mich schließlich viel schneller bewegen als er und hatte es so mit einfacher. „Findest du es nicht ein wenig unfair in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu Kämpfen, während dein Gegner nicht mal ne Chance hat?" ich hielt kurz an, blockte aber weiterhin die Feuerbälle die auf mich zu flogen. „Naja, findest du es nicht ein wenig unfair das du einfach so Häuser zerstörst, die unschuldigen gehören?" „Nein, ich bin Pirat." „Tja großer Bruder, ich folge deinem Beispiel."

Das ganze trieben wir noch ne Weile bis es mir zu langweilig wurde, beziehungsweise wir ein paar Zuschauer bekamen die sich wunderten das die Feuerbälle von Ace im nichts verschwanden, noch mehr wunderten sie sich als ich plötzlich aus dem nichts auftauchte. „Und jetzt?" „Keine Ahnung, fragen wir Pops." Ich nickte. Gemeinsam mit Ace ging ich also zu Pops und wir fragten was wir machen könnten, die Antwort war putzen. Da wir uns aber einig waren dass das zu langweilig wäre entschieden wir uns für ein Spiel: Wer kann schneller UND ordentlicher aufräumen? Für mich gab es drei Gründe warum ich gewinnen würde:

1. Ich bin eine Frau!

2. Er ist ein Mann!

3. Ich kann mich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit fortbewegen.

Der dritte Punkt war wohl am Ausschlag gebensten und so legten wir los. Er verbrannte jeden Müll und ich schmiss alles mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit weg.

Fegen, wischen, herrichten, alles versuchten wir so gut es ging vor dem anderen zu machen, am Ende stand es unentschieden. Ich war zwar schneller als er, aber dafür sah sein Abschnitt irgendwie Stilvoller aus, was weiß ich wieso. „Okay, ich würde sagen es steht unentschieden?" Er nickte. „Und was nun?" „Wir müssten bald an eine Insel kommen." Ich streckte die Hand aus, mit der Innenfläche zum Boden. „Flying Star." Mein schöner großer Stern tauchte auf und ich stieg drauf. „Ace, steig auf, wir sehen uns jetzt an ob da wirklich eine Insel ist."

„Glaubst du der trägt uns beide?", fragte er mit skeptischen Blick auf meinen Stern. „Sicher und sonst mach ich ihn ein wenig größer…" „Wie groß kannst du ihn denn machen?" „Der größte den ich je hin bekommen habe war im Durchmesser doppelt so groß wie ich, größer geht's nicht…", meinte ich überlegt, ließ den Stern aber trotzdem kurz noch ein wenig größer werden, Ace stellte sich vorsichtig hin und ich flog langsam immer höher.

„Von hier aus müssten wir die Insel doch sehen." „Da hinten!", ich folgte dem Ausgestreckten Finger von Ace und sah eine riesige Insel. „Und da gehen wir an Land?" „Ja." Ich sank mit dem Stern und blieb einen Meter übern Boden stehen, dann setzte ich mich hin, Ace sprang auf den Boden.

„Du hast ganz schön Glück gehabt, auch wenn mein kleiner Bruder dir das Herz gebrochen hat, so hast du durch ihn deine Teufelskräfte bekommen und dein ganzer Charakter ist mit dir gewandelt." „Wie meinst du das?" „Du bist nicht mehr so aufbrausend." „Hier gibt es ja auch keine verfressenen Idioten die einen aufregen könnten.", meinte ich und wurde wieder traurig, als ob der Stern dies wüsste klappte er die Zacken hoch und flog wieder Höher, ich brauchte jetzt meine Ruhe.

Meine Gedanken kreisten um Ruffy. Vor meinem inneren Auge schwebte immer sein Gesicht, mal Grinsend, mal ernst und dann wieder fröhlich. Ich weiß nicht ab welchem Zeitpunkt ich mir wirklich eingestanden habe das ich ihn liebe, aber ich wusste es, ich liebte ihn immer noch wie damals und die Trennung hatte es nicht besser gemacht.

Manchmal glaube ich, ich liebte ihn noch mehr als ich ihn verlassen hatte. Ich bin Ace dankbar, er hat mich immer unterstützt, er hat nie den anderen erzählt wo ich war und hat mir mit allem geholfen. Ich vertraue ihm wie keinen anderen Menschen und plötzlich sah ich sein Bild vor mir, wie er immer wieder einfach beim Essen einschlief und dann ein Bild wie er mich angrinste. Vielleicht hatte ich mich auch ein bisschen in ihn verliebt, aber da war ich mir nicht sicher, immerhin konnte es auch sein das ich einfach nur Ruffy in ihm sah, etwas erwachsener und ich wollte ihn nicht ausnutzen, das wäre unfair ihm gegenüber…

Ich erschrak als ein lautes „Wir gehen an Land!", mich aus den Gedanken holte und der Stern plötzlich fiel. Meine Landung fiel weich aus und langsam öffnete ich ein Auge, ich saß auf Marco. Komisch, irgendwie ist er immer mein Unfallopfer. „Ähm…Tut mir leid." „Irgendwie sagst du nie etwas anderes wenn wir uns treffen." „Kann daran liegen dass ich immer auf dich falle?", meinte ich unsicher und stand auf, ich hatte mich wirklich fast immer entschuldigt. Er stand auf und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. „Keine Sorge kleine Schwester, ich halt so was aus." „Stimmt." „Hey Nami, komm wir gehen zusammen in einer Gruppe." Ich drehte mich um und sah Ace, grinste ihn an und nickte.

„Kommst du auch mit?", fragte ich noch an Marco, welcher erst überrascht guckte dann aber einwilligte. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu Ace und dieser sprang schon an Land, ich hinter her und Marco schien zu folgen, also waren wir zu dritt. Die Menschen hier schienen Whitebeard zu kennen und gingen weiterhin ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Ich sah mir alles an und mir gefiel die Insel, sie war schön. Hier am Hafen war eine große Stadt und wenn man diese durchquert hatte kam ein großer Wald und einige Felder. „Wow! Alles hier ist so schön!", meinte ich erstaunt als wir durch die Stadt gingen und mich überkam gleich der Wunsch nach Shopping als ich das Einkaufsviertel sah.

Ich zerrte die Jungs mit in jeden Laden und kaufte unzählige Sachen, das Geld dafür war schließlich da. In den drei Jahren hatte ich so einiges Zusammen gesammelt und immer wieder in meinem Mantel gehabt. Inzwischen hatte ich mehr als genug Geld und dieses gab ich mit Freuden aus, die Jungs trugen alles und als ich auf die Uhr sah erschrak ich. „Jungs Beeilung, wir müssen zurück!", meinte ich schwups kam mein Stern, das würde jetzt anstrengender werden, die Jungs stiegen vorsichtig auf und dann flog ich hoch, machte den Stern so groß es nur ging und flog etwas schneller Richtung Schiff, welches inzwischen schon los gefahren war, ohne uns!

„Mist! Striker.", sagte ich schnell und mein Striker entstand, nur halt größer. „Festhalten Jungs! Wehe ihr verliert auch nur eine Sache!" Damit stellte ich mich seitlich hin und flog schnell los, wir erreichten das Schiff und ich landete genau vor Pops. Dieser Lachte plötzlich und als ich hinter mir sah, musste ich mit einstimmen. Marco und Ace hatten sich gegenseitig aneinander festgehalten und meine Einkäufe waren zum Glück noch alle da. „Kannst du uns nicht vorwarnen?", meinte Marco vorwurfsvoll und ich musste noch mehr lachen. „Ich hab gesagt ihr sollt euch festhalten…", meinte ich lachend und brachte meine Sachen nach und nach in mein Zimmer, ehe ich essen ging. Shoppen macht hungrig!

Noch während des Essens wurden Ace und ich gerufen. „Was gibt's?", fragte ich und Ace sah Pops erwartend an. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch zwei." Endlich konnte ich was machen! „Ace du und Nami werdet ein wenig alleine reisen." „Wieso? Was bringt uns, oder dir das?", fragte ich, immerhin brauchte ich ja irgendeinen Grund. „Ihr sollt Shanks für mich finden, es gibt noch etwas über das die Vier Kaiser entscheiden müssen… Nur weiß keiner wo er steckt, es liegt an euch." „Ich kann dir auch so sagen wo er ist…", meinte ich knapp. „Nein, ihr müsst zu ihm. Ihr werdet auch erst wieder her kommen wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt, denn ihr müsst ihn herbringen."

Ich nickte, Shanks war mit Ruffy befreundet, er meinte irgendwas von wegen Haki, aber das interessierte mich nicht. „Geht klar, komm Ace!" Ich packte ein paar von meinen Sachen in einen schwarzen Seesack, so wie Ace ihn in Grün hatte und zog mir eine schwarze ¾ Hose an, dazu mein Bikinioberteil, man musste mein Tattoo ja sehen! Meine Haare band ich zu einem hohen Zopf und dann zog ich mir noch meine hellbraunen Sandalen an und fertig war ich.

Ich lief nach draußen und sah Ace, welcher schon auf mich wartete. „Da bist du ja, komm." „Ich hätte dich locker eingeholt!", meinte ich trotzig und sah wie er über die Reling sprang und ich lief hinterher und sprang ebenfalls, kurz vor dem Wasser sagte ich noch: „Star!", dann landete ich sicher. „Striker." Die Zacken zogen sich nach hinten und ich sauste Ace hinterher. Ich konnte locker mit ihm mit halten und so flog ich neben ihm. „Also, wo ist Shanks?" Ich sah weiterhin nach vorne. „Ich frag die Sterne wenn wir auf der nächsten Insel sind, okay?" „Okay, sag mal Nami, was läuft da zwischen dir und Marco?"

„Marco? Nichts, ich fall des Öfteren auf ihn aber sonst passiert da nichts. Wieso?" „Ach, ich seh euch nur irgendwie immer übereinander liegen und wenn ich mich recht erinnere hat er dir beim Flaschendrehen über den Bauch geleckt." Ich wurde rot, stimmt ja. „Naja, das beim Flaschendrehen war ja ne Aufgabe und sonst, was kann ich dafür dass er mich immer vorm Boden rettet?" „Nichts…ich mein nur, er ist ein bisschen alt für dich, nicht?" „Ein bisschen, Marco ist mindestens 10 Jahre älter als ich!" „Genau!" Er murmelte noch etwas was ich aber nicht verstand und wir flogen/ fuhren weiterhin übers Wasser. „Da ist ne Insel Ace…" „Okay. Ich würde Sagen wir bleiben bis du weißt wo Shanks sich aufhält…" Ich nickte.

„Lass uns eine Nacht hier bleiben, ja?", fragte ich als Ace seinen Striker versteckt hatte und wir gerade in die Stadt gingen. „Na gut, musst du zu einem bestimmten Punkt um ihn zu finden?" „Eigentlich nicht, hey ich hab ja noch meinen Searching Star!", fiel es mir wieder ein, ich hatte ihn doch tatsächlich noch nicht gesehen! Wie aufs Stichwort kam eine Brise auf und der Stern festigte sich vor mir. „Wo warst du so lange?", fragte ich sauer und der Stern knickte ein wenig ein. „Schon gut, sag mir einfach wo Shanks jetzt ist." Der Stern festigte sich an meinem Handgelenk und ein Zacken wurde weiß. „Gut, jetzt wissen wir wo wir hin müssen…"

Ich grinste Ace an und dieser grinste zurück. „Willst du immer noch hier bleiben?" „Na klar!" Ich wollte ein wenig mit ihm reden. Wir gingen eine ganze Weile lang schweigend durch die Stadt ehe wir eine Wiese fanden von der aus man die ganze Stadt sehen konnte, ich legte mich ins Gras und Ace setzte sich neben mich. „Also, dann erzähl mal wie du Blackbeard besiegt hast." „Wusste ich doch dass du das wissen willst! Also ich hab natürlich mit Seestein gekämpft!" „Hast du dabei wieder Sternenstaub über deine Hände gelegt?" „Sicher, sonst würde ich ja selbst auch stark geschwächt werden! Also, lass mich überlegen. Ich hab Sternenstaub regnen lassen, das hat ihn schon mal geschwächt, dann hab ich die Bombe genommen und seine Mitstreiter aus dem Weg geräumt und zum Schluss noch die Sternenkette und das Seesteinnetz."

„Seesteinnetz?" „Ja, ein großer Stern der voll mit Seestein ist und auf dem Boden liegt, er schnappt zu und das Opfer wird ohnmächtig, dann war es ein leichtes ihn umzubringen… Das Problem ist nur das ich auch geschwächt wurde von dem Seestein. Die Attacke ist eigentlich zu riskant und ich kann sie auch nur ein mal einsetzen, sonst kipp ich um." „Wieso benutzt du sie dann? Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich wenn einer deiner Gegner mal fliehen kann." „Ich weiß und es war auch das erste mal das das wirklich geklappt hat, ich hab echt Glück gehabt!", meinte ich und begann zu lachen, ich denke ich wäre jetzt tot. „Wie kannst du darüber lachen?" „Ist doch nichts passiert." „Und was wenn etwas passiert wäre? Was wenn du tot wärst? Wie sollte ich dann…", er brach ab und zog mich hoch in seine Arme.

Etwas perplex erwiderte ich die Umarmung. Er wäre traurig wenn ich sterben würde? Mir kamen die Tränen hoch und ich krallte meine Finger in seine Schultern und fing an zu weinen, das war einfach ein so gutes Gefühl, zu wissen dass man jemanden nicht egal war, das man etwas wert war. Kurz hielt er mich auf Abstand. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" „Ich freu mich so…danke Ace, danke, danke, danke!", damit fiel ich ihm wieder um den Hals und weinte weiter. Er strich immer wieder beruhigend über meinen Rücken, bis ich irgendwann einschlief…

_Ich saß in einer Bar, die gefüllt war von Piraten der gefährlichsten Sorte, versteckte mich unter einem Mantel und beobachtete. Plötzlich setzte sich ein Pirat neben mich, der ziemlich viel Geld auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt hatte, innerlich freute ich mich schon. „Sag mal Kleine was machst du so ganz alleine hier?" „Ich warte darauf das ein richtiger Mann kommt…" „Na dann sitzt er gerade neben dir, ich bin 90 Millionen wert." Damit stand er auf und ich ebenfalls, doch genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam Zorro in die Kneipe, war Klar. Ich ging genau an ihm vorbei und er musterte mich, als ich genau vor ihm ging konnte ich nicht anders und sah kurz hoch, direkt in seine Augen in den fast gleichzeitig Erkenntnis auftauchte. „Nami?", hauchte er._

_Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand mit dem Piraten nach oben. Ihn auszuschalten war einfach, ich musste nur ein wenig Sternenpulver benutzen und schon war er eingeschlafen, ich ließ ihn in die Gasse fallen und sprang hinter her, sicher landete ich und schon entstand mein Striker. Hier konnte ich ihn umbringen und an meine Kontaktperson geben. Falkenauge erweißte sich als guter Partner denn ich bekam immer mein Geld. Als ich zurück zur Bar/ Kneipe flog und schnell wieder durch Fenster schlüpfte und runter ging bereute ich es sofort. Schon auf der Treppe hörte ich Ruffys Stimme. „Nami ist echt hier? Wo Zorro, wo?" Ich zog scharf die Luft ein ging schließlich schnell durch den Laden._

„_Da, mit dem Mantel." Er zeigte auf mich und ich lief in Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus der Kneipe, es musste für andere Aussehen als ob ich einfach da stand und dann nicht mehr da war, von einer auf die nächste Sekunde. Draußen ging ich weiter und nach einer Weile hörte ich sie schon hinter mir. Ich sah hinter mir und musste feststellen das sie näher waren als gedacht. „NAMI!", schrie Ruffy und ich wurde nur schneller, ich konnte das nicht! Ich lief durch verwinkelte Gassen und dann verschwand ich auf ein Dach und sah wie Ruffy in die Seitengasse lief, ich beugte mich noch immer über den Rand und sah nach ihm._

_Als ich sah wie Robin kam und ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, tropfte eine Träne von meinem Kinn, sie hatte sich unbemerkt aus meinem Augenwinkel geschlichen und war über meine Wange gelaufen._

_Ich drehte mich weg und sah so nicht mehr wie die Träne auf Ruffys Schulter fiel, er hoch sah und ein trauriges „Nami…", flüsterte. Ich lief über die Dächer und immer weiter weg von meiner Liebe. Am Hafen sprang ich auf meinen Star-Striker und flog so schnell es ging los. Die Thousand Sunny war ganz in der nähe und durch den Wind der bei der Schnelligkeit entstand flog meine Kapuze nach hinten und meine Haare waren gut sichtbar. „NAMI? BIST DU DAS?", hörte ich in der Ferne und sah zurück, Chopper war auf dem Schiff und sah mir mit geweiteten Augen hinterher. Ich wank ihm kurz und dann verschwand ich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Die Tränen weiterhin laufen lassend._


	5. Chapter 5

Die Sonnenstrahlen weckten mich und ich streckte mich, ehe ich mich ein wenig dichter an die Wärmequelle kuschelte, welche glücklich seufzte und ein starker Arm mich umschlang.

„Bist du schon wach?", nuschelte ich noch im Halbschlaf. „Nein und du?" „Mhmh…", verneinte ich und plötzlich kitzelte etwas weiches meine Nase und ich drehte meinen Kopf. „Das kitzelt…", murrte meine Wärmequelle und ich seufzte, drehte meinen Kopf erneut und pustete das kitzelnde Etwas so gut es ging weg. „Nami?" „Mh?" „Du liegst auf mir…" „Ist mir bewu-…WAS?", unterbrach ich mich selbst, riss meine Augen auf und stützte mich auf meine Arme.

Ich hatte mit dem Oberkörper über Ace gelegen, welcher einen Arm um mich geschlungen hatte. Ein Bein hatte ich zwischen seine gelegt und was mich so gekitzelt hatte waren seine Haare. Nach und nach wurde ich immer röter, bis ich schließlich schnell von ihm runter ging und mich hinsetzte. Über uns hatte mein Mantel gelegen, welchen ich für Regenwetter eingepackt hatte. „Bin ich gestern eingeschlafen?" „Ja, irgendwann hast du aufgehört zu weinen und mich mit deinem Gewicht zu Boden gedrückt, irgendwann mitten in der Nacht hast du dann den Mantel raus gekramt.", erklärte er und setzte sich auf, nur um sich zu strecken und ich sah gebannt auf seine Muskeln.

„Du hast da Sabber…", meinte Ace und zeigte auf seinen rechten Mundwinkel, peinlich berührt wischte ich mir schnell den Speichel weg und stand auf. „Komm, wir haben doch noch was vor…" „Stimmt." Ace stand auf und gemeinsam gingen wir durch die Stadt und sahen uns gleichzeitig nach einem Restaurant um. „Sieh mal, da Nami!" Ich sah in gezeigte Richtung und entdeckte ein einfaches Café, welches einen netten Eindruck machte. „Lass uns da war Frühstücken.", meinte ich ruhig und ging mit ihm in den Laden. Wir setzten uns an die ebenfalls vorhandene Theke und bestellten ein Frühstück und die gesamte Karte, letzteres für Ace.

Beim dritten Teller fiel Ace' Kopf mal wieder ins Essen und sofort wurden die Leute unruhig. „Dein Partner…" „Ace? Ach der schläft nur, keine Sorge.", meinte ich und musste lachen, ich wusste ja nicht das Ruffy gerade mit Lysopp den Laden betrat und Ace entdeckten. „Ace!", rief Ruffy und ich zuckte zusammen, mist! Die wollte ich jetzt nicht sehen! Ace wachte wieder auf und ich reichte ihm eine Servierte mit der er sein Gesicht abwischte. „Hey Ace!" Genannter drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und grinste. „Hey Ruffy. Was machst du denn hier?" Der Strohhut kam zu ihm und sah dann schließlich zu mir, ich versuchte möglichst ruhig zu essen. „Hey, ist das ne Freundin von dir?" „Sie ist meine Partnerin, wir haben einen Auftrag zusammen." „Wow, sie gehört ja auch zu Whitebeard!"

Ruffy schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen. „Ich warte beim Striker auf dich…", meinte ich ruhig und legte Geld auf den Tresen, ehe ich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit verschwand und so verhinderte das ich erkannt wurde, doch als ich an Lysopp vorbei lief steckte ich ihm einen Zettel in die Hosentasche. Ich bewegte mich erst außerhalb des Cafés wieder in normaler Geschwindigkeit und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln noch Ruffy staunen sehen. „Wow! Die kann sich ja Teleportieren!", mir schlich ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht und ich ging gemütlich zum Striker.

Bei Ace' Gefährt angekommen setzte ich mich im Schneidersitz in den Sand und sah den Wellen zu, drei Jahre lang kann ich jetzt schon nicht mehr schwimmen und das obwohl mein Name übersetzt „Welle" heißt, so war ich wohl auch. Aufbrausend, tosend und im nächsten Moment konnte ich ganz klein und ruhig sein, wandlungsfähig, mit einem starken Willen, der im Ernstfall nicht zu durchdringen ist. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf meine Lippen und ich schloss genüsslich die Augen als eine sanfte Brise aufkam und sachte mit meinen Haaren spielte. Hier würde mich eh keiner finden, dachte ich bis es hinter mir raschelte und ich mich umdrehte und ein paar halbschwache Kinder sah, die sich wohl für Kopfgeldjäger hielten.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder dem Meer zu und beachtete sie nicht. „Gut, sie hat uns nicht gesehen.", sagte einer nicht gerade leise. Hielten die mich für so blöd? „Ich habe euch wohl entdeckt.", meinte ich gelassen und straffte meinen Rücken. „Attacke!", rief einer von ihnen und ich dachte ich spinne, hatte ihnen nie jemand etwas bei gebracht? Ich stand auf und drehte mich um, ging langsam auf sie zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen und blickte auf sie runter. „Für was haltet ihr euch eigentlich? Wisst ihr nicht mit wem ihr es hier zu tun habt?", knurrte ich und die Kinder begannen zu zittern. „Du bist diese komische Frau auf die 270 Berry gesetzt sind!"

Ich zog den kleinen Jungen am Kragen hoch. „270? Ich bin keine 270 Berry wert, ich bin 270 Millionen wert, lern erst mal Steckbriefe zu lesen!", knurrte ich ehe ich ihn zu seinen Freunden warf und langsam zum Wasser ging, ich setzte mich erneut hin, ließ meine Füße ins Wasser und genoss das nass, welches ich nur bei einer Dusche genießen konnte. „D-du solltest aufpassen! Unser….unser Boss hat Teufelskräfte!", meinte ein Mädchen und ich drehte den Kopf zu ihnen. „Und wer ist euer ach so toller Boss?" „Er, er heißt Lysopp und er wird dich besiegen!", schrie mir der andere Junge entgegen und ich musste unwillkürlich anfangen zu lachen, so stark das ich mich von einer auf die andere Seite warf.

Als ich mich beruhigt hatte stand ich auf und ging zu den dreien hin. „Hier, geht zu eurem Boss Lysopp und bestellt ihm Grüße von Nami…" Ich gab ihnen einen Brief und ein kleines Päckchen, in dem Geschenke für die anderen waren, die ich hier auf meinem Rückweg gekauft hatte. Die drei liefen schnell weg und ich sah weiterhin aufs Wasser. „Whitebeard?" Ich drehte mich um. Hinter mir standen ein paar einfache Piraten. „Ha, wen willst du damit reinlegen Süße, Whitebeard nimmt nur Männer in seine Mannschaft auf."

Wollte mich denn heute keiner in ruhe lassen?

„Tja, gut das ich Whitebeards Tochter bin, nicht?" „Die Kleine ist 270 Mille wert…" „Nicht nur das, sie ist auch nicht alleine!" Ich sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und entdeckte Ace. Nun hatten die anderen anscheinend gemerkt das sie ziemlich schlechte Karten hatten. „Alles okay kleine Schwester?" „Aber immer doch Ace…" „Gut. Ich dachte schon die dreckigen Kerle hätten dich angerührt." „Jetzt bin ich beleidigt, immerhin hab ich Blackbeard ganz alleine geschlagen!", ich spielte auf beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Jetzt hörte ich seine Schritte im Sand und er kam näher.

„Ach komm, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um meine kürzlich bekommene Schwester. Du bist doch das einzigste Mädchen unter uns." „D-das! Das ist Feuerfaust Ace!" „Kommandant der 2. Division von Whitebeard!" Schön das sie es auch mal bemerkten. Ich drehte mich zu Ace und tippte ihm an die Nase. „Okay, vergeben!", meinte ich, immer noch in unserem Schauspiel und mein Star-Striker erschien und ich sprang auf. „Nun komm schon du lahme Ente!" „Hey!", beschwerte er sich, ehe er seinen Striker nahm und wir gemeinsam weiter fuhren, immer dem Suchstern nach.

Als wir weit genug weg waren, fing er plötzlich an zu lachen. „Das war echt lustig." Ich stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. Aber dann hörte ich wieder auf zu lachen, ich hatte es in dem Café nicht mehr ausgehalten, am liebsten hätte ich mich umgedreht, Ruffy zu mir gezogen und ihn geküsst. Aber ich konnte mich beherrschen, Ace schien meine Trauer zu sehen. „Du hättest ihm gerne Hallo gesagt, stimmts?" Ich sah zu ihm, irgendwie hatte sich das gerade ein wenig enttäuscht angehört. „Ja… aber das würde alles doch nur noch schlimmer machen…" „Er würde dich nicht gehen lassen, das weißt du." Ich nickte, ehe ich meinen Blick erneut nach vorne Richtete. Ich würde eh nicht zurück können, natürlich kann man Tätowierungen weg machen lassen, aber wieso sollte ich das machen? Ruffy hatte sich bis zu meinem Verschwinden nie für mich interessiert und erst jetzt wo ich weg war suchte er mich.

Er konnte jeden Navigator der Welt haben, jeder währe froh in einer so starken Bande zu sein, aber er wollte mich ja nicht gehen lassen. Nun gehörte ich zu Whitebeard, war seine Tochter, hatte zum ersten mal in meinem Leben einen Vater und einen, nein hunderte große Brüder die sich um mich sorgten. Es war mein zuhause, mein Zuhause welches ich akzeptierte. Wieso konnte Ruffy nicht einfach mich lieben? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach mit mir Händchenhalten, mir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken? Wieso musste ich erst verschwinden damit er mich bemerkt? Wie sagt man? Man merkt erst was einem wichtig ist, wenn man es verloren hat. Aber war ich ihm wichtig? Wahrscheinlich wollte er mich nur wieder mal als Navigatorin, nicht mal bemerkend dass er mir jeden Tag ein Stückchen meines Herzen herausriss.

Ich sah noch mal zum Stern, achtete darauf dass wir den Kurs hielten. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, die Luft hatte sich verändert, oder kam mir das nur so vor, nein… „Ace, ich glaube gleich kommt ein Sturm auf, wir sollten schnell weg von hier…" „Es ist keine einzige Wolke am Himmel." „Vertrau mir…" er nickte und wir fuhren etwas Schneller. Leider nicht schnell genug denn schon waren die Gewitterwolken aufgezogen und wir waren noch nicht ganz aus der Gefahrenzone. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden waren wir vollkommen durchnässt und ich sah Ace kurz an. „Ace! Spring auf, das überlebst du nicht mit dem Striker!", rief ich ihm zu und hielt ihm meine Hand hin. Er lies sich zu mir auf den Stern ziehen und mithilfe der Sternenkette zog ich seinen Striker mit.

„Halt dich gut fest!", rief ich ihm zu, damit er mich trotz des Sturmes hören konnte. Er schlang die Arme um meine Mitte und ich beschleunigte mein Tempo, Lichtgeschwindigkeit konnte ich nicht machen, denn das wäre zu gefährlich bei diesem Wetter, also nur so schnell das es noch ungefährlich war, hieß aber das wir nicht außer Gefahr waren. Ich brachte es irgendwie zu stande heil daraus zu kommen und meine Beine gaben nach, das war kein leichtes Unterfangen. Ich sackte nach unten und Ace, welcher sich an mir festhalten musste fiel gleich mit auf den Stern. „Heiliger Strohhut! Das war echt knapp!", murmelte er und ich sank gegen seine Brust, das war nicht nur knapp, das war sau gefährlich! „Ich hasse Stürme!", brachte ich in einem Atemstoß hervor.

Plötzlich hob Ace mich hoch, warf mich über seine Schulter und sprang auf seinen Striker. „Ruh dich ein wenig aus, ich bring uns zur nächsten Insel." „Kay.", murmelte ich, er entflammte seine Füße und schon fuhren wir los. Irgendwann kam eine Insel und Ace legte mich ins Gras. Ich beruhigte mich und langsam ging es mir besser. „Was jetzt?" „Kurze Pause, etwas essen und dann weiter?" Ich nickte und setzte mich auf. „Dann lass was essen gehen, sonst kipp ich noch um, das war Kräfte zehrend." Er stand auf und zog mich mit sich hoch. Wir gingen ein wenig am Strand lang bis ein kleines Dorf auf tauchte, anscheinend war diese Insel nicht sehr Bekannt. Die Hütten waren einfach gebaut und wir fanden nur ein einziges Haus welches wirklich als Haus bezeichnet werden konnte.

Es war ein Gasthaus, die Wirtin sah eher aus wie ein Topmodel und als Ace nach mir rein trat konnte ich etwas in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen. Ich setzte mich an einen kleinen Tisch, recht mittig im Raum und Ace setzte sich gegenüber von mir hin, da kam auch schon die Wirtin. „Was kann ich euch zwei Süßen denn bringen?", meinte sie mehr an Ace als an mich aber mir sollte es egal sein. Ich wollte schließlich nicht mit ihr flirten. „Ein mal alles!", meinte Ace mit einem freundlichen grinsen an die Wirtin, welche sich lachend Notizen machte. „Na du hast aber einen gesunden Appetit, was kann ich für dich tun?", sie drehte sich zu mir und jetzt sah ihr Lächeln mehr erzwungen aus, aber was soll's, mir doch egal ich muss ja eh nie wieder hier her kommen.

„Orangensaft…" „Du musst was essen!", meinte Ace und ich seufzte. „Na gut, dann halt noch -…" „Sie nimmt das gleiche wie ich!", meinte Ace und ich sah ihn komisch an. Die Wirtin verschwand und ich sah Ace immer noch an. „Sag mal, wie soll ich das denn alles essen? Ich bin nicht so wie du!" „Macht nix, du isst was du magst und ich krieg den Rest!" „Das war nu damit du nicht gefräßig aussiehst?", meinte ich trocken und hob eine Augenbraue. Ace grinste mich an und nickte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen wer da rein kam, bereute es allerdings gleich wieder. Ich verkrampfte mich und drehte mich zurück zu Ace. „Ruffy? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er seinen kleinen Bruder und ich brauchte etwas um nicht erkannt zu werden.

Es war klar das er sich zu uns setzen würde. Ich schnappte mir den Hut von Ace und setzte ihn auf, dann zog ich ihn ein wenig runter, so das meine Augen verdeckt waren, hoffentlich war Ruffy naiv genug mich nicht zu erkennen. Genannter kam zu uns und setzte sich neben mich, wo anders war auch kein Platz an dem Viereckigen Tisch. Da kam die Wirtin mit unserem Essen und Ruffys Augen wurden riesig. „Wow! So viel Essen!", jetzt sah er zu mir. „Hey, das ist doch das Mädchen die sich Teleportieren kann!" „Ruffy! Sie kann sich nicht Teleportieren, sie ist einfach nur zu schnell für das normale Auge."


	6. Chapter 6 Final

Ich bekam langsam das Gefühl das Ruffy mich verfolgte, oder er hatte wirklich diese dumme Route! „Sag mal, wie heißt du denn?" Schlechte Frage, gaaaanz schlechte Frage! Ich sah panisch zu Ace, welcher mich einfach nur ansah. „Star… ich heiße Star.", so ganz gelogen war das nicht, immerhin wurde ich auch Star genannt. „Willst du in meine Bande eintreten?" Ace, welcher gerade irgendwas gegessen hatte, verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. Ich sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an, wieso verschluckte er sich, Ruffy fragte das schließlich jeden, oder alles. Ich wandte mich wieder Ruffy zu. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht." „Awww, das ist schade, wieso denn nicht?"

Ich warf Ace kurz einen Blick zu, dieser sah irgendwie sauer aus. „Ich… gehöre in Whitebeards Bande." Damit drehte ich ihm kurz den Rücken zu und zeigte auf mein Tattoo. „Ach komm schon. Das kann man doch wieder weg machen." „Ruffy!", ich setzte mich wieder normal hin. Ace war echt sauer, ob es wegen Ruffys Nerverrei war oder wegen etwas anderem wusste ich nicht. „Wenn ich gegen dich kämpfe und du verlierst, würdest du dann in meine Bande kommen?" Ich sah geschockt zu Ruffy, er wollte gegen mich kämpfen? Das ging nicht! Das konnte ich einfach nicht, nicht gegen ihn, ich wollte das nicht! Ich will nicht gegen ihn kämpfen! „Nein…ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen Strohhut Ruffy."

Damit stand ich auf, ohne auch nur irgend etwas von dem Essen angerührt zu haben und verließ das Gasthaus. Ich ging Richtung Strand, ich brauchte meine Ruhe, mein Pech das die Thousand Sunny dort stand, wo auch der Striker von Ace war. „Hey!" ich drehte mich um und sah Ruffy, welcher seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte, das war nicht gut, so sah er nur seine Feinde an. „Es ist feige sich vor einem Kampf zu drücken!" „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht gegen dich kämpfen…" „Wieso?", Ruffy sah hoch und dieser Gesichtsausdruck war nur zu sehen wenn er einen Gegner vor sich sah, oder wirklich sauer war und ich bekam Angst.

Ich wollte nicht, ich konnte doch nicht gegen die Person kämpfen die ich liebe! „Weil…ich kann es dir nicht sagen!", schrie ich ihn an, inzwischen sauer, ihm fiel ja nicht mal auf das ich es war, dabei hatte ich mich Körperlich gar nicht so sehr verändert. „Nur Feiglinge laufen vor einem Kampf davon!", meinte er noch ehe er auch schon auf mich zu lief. „Gum Gum….Kalaschnikov!", rief er und ich musste innerhalb von wenigen Millisekunden, meine Schutzschilder benutzen. „Star Shield!", kam es zwei mal schnell über meine Lippen und ich ließ sie groß werden, verdammt ich wollte nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, ich würde auch den Seestein nicht benutzen. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen als ich sah wie er weiterhin auf meine Schilder einschlug, bis sie nach gaben und ich eine Faust abbekam, in hohen Bogen weg flog und hart auf den Boden aufschlug.

Ich setzte mich auf, hielt mir die Wange, verdammt tat das weh, eine Träne rollte über meine Wange und ich stellte mich langsam auf, aber da war er bereits wieder auf mich zu gekommen und ich musste mich beeilen. „Flying Star!" Schnell stellte ich mich auf den Stern und flog hoch, doch Ruffy hielt meinen Stern fest, katapultierte sich hoch in die Luft und schlug mit einer solchen Wucht auf den Stern das dieser sich in Sternenstaub auflöste, ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, ich wollte doch nicht gegen ihn kämpfen! Mit Tränen in den Augen flog ich gen Boden und noch in der Luft spürte ich wie Ruffy mich an den Schultern fest hielt, mich mit voller Wucht auf den Boden schleuderte und ich musste aufkeuchen.

Dieser Schmerz war schlimm, doch er kam nicht annähernd an das ran, was ich spürte wenn ich daran denke wie er mit Robin zusammen ist und ich ihm egal bin. Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen war einfach nur verletzend, aber ich würde mich nicht wehren. Ich musste hier weg, so schnell ich konnte stand ich auf. „Star Stairs!", rief ich verzweifelt und lief los, doch schon spürte ich einen Arm um meine Mitte, welcher mich zurück zog und ich flog an Ruffy vorbei, Richtung Meer und ich dachte echt er würde mich ertrinken lassen, doch er zog mich zurück und ich flog hart gegen einen Felsen. Alles tat mir weh, die Tränen liefen mir unaufhörlich über die Wangen. „Ruffy! Sie wehrt sich doch überhaupt nicht, was hat sie bitte angestellt?", hörte ich Zorro rufen und sah kurz zu ihm, dann Lächelte ich ihn an.

„Keine Sorge Zorro, ich denke das ich das alles irgendwie verdient habe…", meinte ich und stellte mich erneut hin, nach einem Kurzen Husten, wobei Blut auf den Boden tropfte wischte ich mir über den Mund und verschwand in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Wenn ich in Bewegung blieb konnte er mich nicht sehen und so lief ich immer wieder schnell von einem Punkt zum Anderen. „Sie ist zu schnell, die triffst du nicht mehr.", meinte Franky und ich war ziemlich erschöpft, oder einfach nur schwach? Es kostete mich viel Anstrengung und wenn Ruffy wollte, würde er mich trotzdem treffen. Irgendwann schlug er einfach zu und ich wurde getroffen und gegen einen weiteren Felsen geschleudert. Es wunderte mich schon das der Hut von Ace trotz allem noch auf meinem Kopf blieb.

Ich stand einfach nicht mehr auf, setzte mich hin und ließ den Kopf hängen, was hatte ich denn für eine Chance? Es gab immer jemanden der stärker ist und es kommt nur auf die Fähigkeit des Gegners drauf an, ob man gewann oder verlor, das war mir schon immer klar gewesen. „Gibst du schon auf?" „Ich habe nie angefangen…", sagte ich leise auf Ruffys Frage, wieso er mich angegriffen hatte wusste ich nicht, vielleicht hatte Ace etwas gesagt, aber wieso sollte er, es war ja nicht so dass er in mich verliebt war und eifersüchtig auf Ruffy irgend eine Geschichte erzählt hatte, oder? Es brachte ja doch nichts, Ruffy könnte mich grün und blau prügeln in einem Kampf und ich würde ihn immer noch lieben, weiß der Teufel wieso.

Erneut wurde ich vom Gummimensch gepackt und fest gehalten, sein Arm schnellte nach hinten und ich wusste was nun kam. Dann passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig, Ruffys Arm kam immer näher und ich wusste danach würde ich nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein sein, Ace kam angerannt und rief meinen Namen und einige Sekunden bevor ich von Ruffys Arm getroffen wurde sagte ich mit schwacher Stimme: „Weil ich dich liebe Monkey D. Ruffy." Dann wurde ich getroffen, flog erneut durch die Luft und als ich gegen den Felsen flog wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, aber ein Lächeln lag auf meinem Gesicht.

[Ruffy POV]

Ich hatte vor Schock meine Augen geweitet. Nami. Das war Nami! Wieso war Nami bei Whitebeard? Wieso hatte Ace mir erzählt das sie mir etwas wichtiges sagen musste, es aber nicht ohne Kampf gestehen würde? Wieso hatte er sie gerufen, wieso drückte er sie an sich, ihren Bewusstlosen Körper. Sie war doch Bewusstlos, oder? Ich durfte sie nicht getötet haben, nicht meine Nami! Ich sackte runter auf die Knie, meine Beine wollten mich nicht mehr tragen. Ich hatte Nami verletzt! Meine niedliche Navigatorin, welche einfach verschwunden war, nichts weiter als einen Brief und den Lock Port hinterlassend. Einen Brief in dem stand das sie nicht Glücklich wurde bei uns, ein Brief der mich dazu veranlasste sie zu suchen, sie Glücklich lachen sehen zu wollen.

Ich hatte Nami unglücklich gemacht! Ich wollte nicht dass sie unglücklich ist, sie sollte lachen, mit mir und den anderen! Wieso war sie bei Ace, wieso hatte sie mir nicht früher gesagt das sie mich liebt? Verdammt! Tränen liefen in Strömen, so kam es mir vor, über meine Wange und ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Meine Nami…

Wieso hab ich nicht mit bekommen dass sie unglücklich war? Schon wieder, immer machte ich mir dieselben Vorwürfe. Schon so oft hatte ich gedacht sie gefunden zu haben und wollte sie in meine Arme schließen. Wollte sie wieder lachen sehen und das sie Glücklich ist.

Aber dann war da Robin, so faszinierend aber sie gab mir nicht das Gefühl, dieses Kribbeln welches sich bei Nami in meinem Magen breit gemacht hatte. Robin hatte uns verlassen, hatte sich um ihre Nachforschungen über das unbekannte Jahrhundert gekümmert. Ich war nicht unglücklich sie gehen zu lassen, sie musste ihren Traum erfüllen, so wie ich meinen und so wie jeder andere auf der Thousand Sunny. Worüber ich traurig war, war das Verschwinden meiner geliebten Navigatorin, denn das tat ich, sie lieben. Ich dachte immer an sie, dachte über sie nach und darüber wie sie mir erklärt hatte was Liebe war, oder wie man sie erkannte.

Liebe war etwas ganz anderes, als einfach nur ein Gefühl. Ich weiß ich bin naiv, aber auch ich kann ernst sein und manchmal, wenn ich alleine war, habe ich geweint, weil meine Nami nicht da war und mich mit ihrem Lachen glücklich machte.

Nami war mein ein und alles, ich wollte nicht das sie leidet, ich will nicht das sie wegen mir Schmerzen hat. Langsam seh' ich auf, Ace trägt Nami, sieht dabei zu Boden. Er ist sauer auf mich, das weiß ich, das hab ich schon gespürt als ich im Gasthaus mit Nami gesprochen hab, auch als ich nicht wusste dass sie es war.

Zu Recht, würde ich sagen. Ace liebt sie, das spürt man, wie er sie ansieht, er hat sie mehr verdient als ich, er macht sie Glücklich, aber wieso will ich sie dann nicht hergeben? Ich will nicht das er sie mit nimmt und mir weg nimmt, das ich sie nie wieder sehe. Nami hat sich nicht gewehrt, sie ist nur ausgewichen, wollte nicht mit mir kämpfen und hätte ich es gewusst hätte ich auch nicht mit ihr gekämpft. „Nimm sie mir nicht weg!", schrie ich meinen Bruder unter Tränen an und er drehte sich mir zu, er weinte, mein großer Bruder weinte. „Du hast sie nicht verdient Ruffy, du hast sie einfach nicht verdient…", meinte er ruhig und ich wusste er musste sich beherrschen mich nicht gleich abzufackeln.

„Gib sie zurück! Sie gehört in meine Crew und das weißt du!", schrie ich ihn an und ging zu ihm, ich will sie nicht noch mal verlieren! Ich will dass sie mit mir lacht, mit mir die Sterne ansieht, in meinen Armen liegt. „Ruffy, lass es einfach… du hast ihr schon genug angetan…", er brauchte wirklich viel Beherrschung und man sah in seinen Augen wie gern er mich in diesem Moment umgebracht hätte, aber das konnte er nicht. Genau so wenig wie Nami gegen mich kämpfen konnte. Über seinen gesamten Rücken leckten die Flammen und würde er Nami nicht in den Armen halten, würde er komplett in Flammen stehen. Er nahm mir meine Nami weg, auch wenn er mein Bruder war, sie gehörte doch zu mir!

[Nami POV]

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah den Himmel, strahlend blau und ohne eine einzige Wolke. Ich setzte mich auf und fand mich am Strand wieder. Mir tat alles weh und so musste ich mich gegen den Felsen legen und selbst das tat weh. Ruffy saß schräg vor mir und sah mich an, links neben mir saß Ace, wenn auch ein Stückchen entfernt und Chopper ging gerade mit seiner Arzttasche zurück zum Schiff. Ich sah zu Boden. „Nami, weißt du wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?" ich sah zu Ruffy, ihm standen Tränen in den Augen, Tränen und Reue. Er hätte mich nicht angegriffen, hätte er gewusst dass ich es bin. „Geh mit ihm Nami, dann wirst du Glücklich…" Ich sah zur Seite, Ace hatte seinen Kopf von mir weg gedreht und mich machte es irgendwie traurig, wie er so kalt mit mir sprach.

„Ich will nicht Ace, ich will mit dir bei Whitebeard bleiben.", mir kamen die Tränen und meine Stimme zitterte. „Geh mit ihm, dann wirst du Glücklich." „Er ist ohne mich doch viel Glücklicher!", meinte ich laut und wollte zu ihm krabbeln, doch eine Hand hielt mich zurück und ich sah zum Besitzer der Hand, Ruffy. „Nami, du musst dich entscheiden… kommst du mit mir, oder bleibst du bei Ace?" Ich sah ihm die Traurigkeit an. „Ist es nicht egal mit wem ich gehe, egal ob ich mit dir oder mit Ace gehe einer wird immer verletzt sein!", meinte ich und versuchte eine einigermaßen feste Stimme zu bekommen. Das war nicht einfach für mich. Natürlich liebte ich Ruffy, so stark das es mich zerreißen könnte, aber auch Ace wohnte in meinem Herzen.

Wieso merkte ich das auch erst jetzt? Über all die Jahre hatte ich immer wieder Ace getroffen, er hat mir geholfen, hat sich um mich gekümmert und wollte mir immer helfen, ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine lassen! Ruffy hatte doch Robin, er war auch ohne mich Glücklich, aber Ace? Ace war immer alleine, hatte nie jemanden dem er liebe schenken konnte, außer seinem kleinen Bruder. Ich liebte sie doch beide und genau in diesem Moment wünschte ich mir nicht zu existieren, dann wären alle Glücklich. Wieso war das alles so verdammt schwer? Ich wollte doch einfach nur in ruhe leben… Ace drehte sich zu mir um, dann zog er mein Gesicht zu seinem, hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen und stand auf, drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

Ich sprang trotz der Schmerzen auf hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Lass mich nicht allein…" „Geh mit ihm Nami, dann wirst du endlich wieder Glücklich. Ich kann dir nicht dasselbe bieten wie er…" „Nicht dasselbe?", schrie ich und drehte ihn um. Trauer stand in seinen Augen, er wollte auch nicht gehen. „Ace, wie kommst du darauf das ich so materialistisch bin? Ich…weißt du ich…Ace…?" Ich sah ihm in die Augen, ich konnte ihm doch nicht sagen dass ich ihn liebte! Plötzlich drückte er mich an seine Brust und ich spürte etwas nasses in meinen Haaren. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und drückte mich an ihn. „Nicht weinen…du bist doch stark, du darfst nicht weinen, wer soll mich denn dann trösten?", sagte ich unter Schluchzern und begann ebenfalls zu weinen.

„Sieht so aus, als ob du Glücklich wärst Nami…" Ich löste mich von Ace und drehte mich zu Ruffy, diesem liefen Tränen über die Wangen, aber er lächelte und gab mir seinen Strohhut. „Irgendwann will ich den Wiederhaben.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln, ich nahm den Hut ab und sah ihn mir an. „Tut mir leid Ruffy, ich kann deinen Hut nicht annehmen, den hast du doch von Shanks. Den musst du behalten, ohne ihn bist du doch nicht du." Ich drückte ihm den Hut auf den Kopf. „Weißt du Ruffy, ich liebe dich immer noch, aber ich glaube du brauchst eine bessere Partnerin als mich. Mit mir wirst du nicht Glücklich." „Ich wäre sehr Glücklich mit dir geworden Nami, aber ich kann deine Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen, wenn du lieber mit Ace zusammen bist, dann soll es wohl so sein…", damit drehte er sich um und ging.

_Ruffy erlebte seine Abenteuer und ich meine. Ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben Ruffy, aber ich weiß dass du mit mir nicht Glücklich werden wirst, Ace dagegen schon. Ich kann Ace nicht die Liebe geben die er verdient, das weiß er auch, aber er macht mich Glücklich und ich ihn. Er ist zufrieden mit dem was er hat und ich kann nichts gegen meine Gefühle tun. _

_Ruffy du bist frei, du wirst sie finden, deine große Liebe, so wie ich sie gefunden habe. Ich kann dich nicht haben und das wissen wir beide, denn es hätte nicht geklappt mit uns zweien. _

_Manchmal dauert es Jahre, bis man einsieht das man sich verliebt hat und manchmal ist es schon zu spät, aber ab und zu, nur ganz selten, hat man Glück und wird doch noch Glücklich. _

_Ich bin Glücklich, auch wenn ich nicht meine große Liebe bekommen habe, aber dafür habe ich den besten Freund den es gibt und ich würde ihn gegen nichts eintauschen…_

_Starlight Nami _


End file.
